Cast
Emma Alonso (Paola Andino) A new student at Iridium High, Emma is a good witch who wants to use her powers to help people. She's the Chosen One, the most powerful witch, and her guardian is Lily, the school nurse. She loves Daniel, but also has an interest in Jax. In season 3, she is a waitress at the Beachside Seven and becomes more independent with her powers. * Daniel Miller (Nick Merico) A popular student at Iridium High and member of the Sharks. He has had a constant on-and-off relationship with Maddie despite holding an interest in Emma. In season one he falls in love with Emma; eventually he fully breaks up with Maddie and begins to date Emma. Later in season 2 he breaks up with Emma after learning she still has her powers. Daniel gets jealous when he sees Emma and Jax. They then get back together after Emma breaks up with Jax. In season 3, he is a lifeguard at the Beachside Seven, and soon gets Mia as his partner. This leads to her sending a spider seal onto him, making him do whatever she wants. The spider seal is broken in El Cristal de Caballero. * Maddie Van Pelt (Paris Smith) A 'bad' witch who is the school's most popular student, the leader of the Panthers, and Daniel's ex-girlfriend; in season two she holds a romantic interest in Diego, ending with them becoming boyfriend and girlfriend. In season 3 she wants to fix the bond between witches and Kanays. She is often seen as 'bad' but truly does care for her friends and family. For example: She was willing to give up the Hexoren to get back Beau, Sophie's lizard-boyfriend, as it was making her miserable without him. And the fact that she hides a single photo of her dad in her trunk inside her bedroom. (It is not known if her dad is deceased or still alive, as in season 1, Ursula said she was divorced, but it is implied by the other characters that he might be dead.) * Andi Cruz (Daniela Nieves) Emma's best friend, a tomboy who is a member of the Sharks. Her boyfriend is Philip, who Emma transported out of Andi's video game but later Emma transported him back in, temporarily destroying Andi's friendship with Emma, She wants to become Emma's full-time guardian, and finally pursues this in season 3. Other than Emma, The Hexoren 'Hex'(Emma's magical flying spell book) is as well as her best friend, often babysitting him and bringing him to school and at the beach. She also starts to become friends with Jax. as it seems they have much in common. * Jax Novoa (Rahart Adams) A new student introduced in season two who is a member of the Sharks and is impulsive with his powers, using them for his own interests. He is the heartthrob of the school, and also has an interest in Emma. Later in the season, it's revealed that he had to follow the orders of his father and destroy the Magic Realm. Although Jax was a bit of a trouble-maker, he threw the whole plan for Emma and still likes her. He has a rivalry with Daniel. In season 3, he is sent to Rebel's Boot Camp, which he graduates and begins growing closer to Emma, as he is changing for her. * Diego Rueda (Tyler Alvarez) Brother of Gigi and Sharks member. The last of the Churi Kanay (meaning "Son of Fire") who can control the elements and smells terribly until Mia's revelation in Neverending Summer. He has in interest in Maddie, but Ursula does not approve, so he tries to impress Maddie in every way that he can. In season 3, he and Maddie are dating, and they try to fix the bond between witches and Kanays. * Katie Rice (Denisea Wilson) Member of the Panthers and Maddie's friend, she wants to be the lead Panther. Even though she acts dumb, she is actually one of the smartest kids in school and as well happens to have a 'geek side' where she would often refer to different fantasy and anime shows or games and LARPing. in season 3, she leaves the Panthers and she will become friends with Mia and she helps Mia. She tries to tell the others hat Mia is evil. * Sophie Johnson (Autumn Wendel) Member of the Panthers. Maddie's friend who was the first to know that Ursula had Maddie's powers. She can be a little crazy sometimes and is a little dim-witted. She is also very gullible. Other than Emma, she is one of the only characters to at least tolerate Jax, and would many times hint she is his friend, like talking in an Australian accent or repeat saying "Wizard!" when someone says he's a witch, even if it really is a witch(something Jax does many times when being called a witch). * Gigi Rueda (Zoey Burger) Sister of Diego, school news reporter known as "Miss Information". In season 2, Gigi becomes Desdemona's minion, but is freed by Jax and E later on. In season 3, she is a waitress at the Beachside Seven, but blogs more than works. She is kept out of the loop of the magic going around in Miami, even after finding out, quickly having her memory erased several times. It is quite obvious Gigi has a crush on Daniel, but never acts on it seems to be rather small, including that she had a small crush on Jax when he first came to the school. * Mia (Elizabeth Elias) * She is new in town and has a secret crush on Daniel and wants to take down Emma for killing her parents. After pretending to drown to get closer to Daniel, she becomes his partner at the Beachside Seven. She has a spider mark on her arm (which, when sent to someone else, controls them), the same mark that Maddie and Diego discovered in a book about Kanays. She is a Kanay and can use anyone as a slave, she used Daniel as a slave with her spider seal on his neck, but he gets very sick. Recurring characters * Francisco Alonso (Rene Lavan) Emma's father; he becomes Iridium High's principal in season 2 due to former Principal Torres's defeat in the second season. He doesn't like Daniel and doesn't approve Daniel dating Emma, mostly because Daniel spills something on him(water, pudding, cake batter, paint, chocolate milk, etc.) every time he is around, but he has never forced Emma to break up with Daniel. * Ursula Van Pelt (Katie Barberi) Maddie's mother who holds feelings for Francisco despite them not being returned. She doesn't approve Maddie and Diego dating. * Agamemnon (Todd Allen Durkin) Leader of the Witches' Council. Director at rebels boot camp. * Desdemona (Mia Matthews) Desdemona is Emma's new guardian while Lily is in training. She does not approve of Emma dating Daniel. The Fool Moon turns her into a bad witch bent on destroying the magic world. She wants Emma to get back together with Daniel so she can lose her powers. She is changed back to normal by the last light and doesn't remember anything that happened to her. * Lily (Melissa Carcache) School's nurse and Emma's guardian witch, she is powerless and depends on a magic kit. She becomes a member of the Witches' Council in season two. * Christine Miller (Whitney Goin) Mother of Daniel. * Rick Miller (Jimmie Bernal) Father of Daniel. (Season 1) * Tommy Miller '(Jason Drucker) Daniel's brother. Youngest of the Terrible 3. * 'Melanie Miller '(Jackie Frazey) Daniel's sister. The middle child of the Terrible 3. * 'Robbie Miller '(Louis Tomeo) Daniel's brother. Oldest of the Terrible 3. * 'Oscar '(Ethan Estrada) A new character on season 3. Member of the H2O, a new group similar to the Terrible 3, he and his brother Hector framed the Terrible 3 many times and will join a rivalry with them. * 'Hector '(Nicholás James) Oscar's young brother and member of the H2O, he and his brother Oscar will join a rivalry with the Terrible 3 after framing them. * 'Sebastian '(Demetrius Daniels) Gigi's cameraman . (Season 1,2,3) Former characters * 'Coach Julio '(Rafael de La Fuente) Adopted son of Miss Torres and the coach of the Sharks, who is revealed to a be a frog turned into a human. (Season 1) * 'Tony Myers (Kendall Sanders) A mathlete, amateur magician, and member of the Sharks, has a crush on Emma. Did not return for the second season because the character is attending a magic academy. (Season 1) * Mac Davis (Mavrick Moreno) Member of the Sharks and Diego's best friend. Did not return for the second season due to the character moving to Texas. (Season 1) * Principal Torres (Michele Verdi) The principal of Iridium High in season 1 and main antagonist who wanted the Chosen One's powers, but was dispatched in that season's finale. (Season 1) * Evil Emma (Paola Andino) Emma's clone who represents her evil side, she was first created in Double Trouble. She is named E by Jax. She plans to destroy the magic realm and be the last witch standing, but "E" is destroyed by the real Emma. * [[Ramona|'Ramona']]' '(Lisa Corraro) Third member of the Witches' Council, she is held in limbo by Desdemona until the end of the second season, when she is freed by Maddie and Diego. Category:Every Witch Way Category:Cast